A Confluence
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is the third in the last arc of Castle. First was A Pigeon and A Quail, Followed By A Human Touch and it ends with this Story. It is my rewrite of Watershed. Kate has weathered the trials of Eric Vaughn and the rigors of a nosy Federal Agent now she is tackling her most import part of her life Herself.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end but a beginning too. Rick and Kate had been kept busy for the week. When Kate turned to Rick and asked him whether this was a fling. Rick had kept that conversation in mind. Kate was busy at the precinct he took a light lunch with his Daughter.

He was waiting at the counter when his Red head came into view.

Alexis was excited. Her trip to Costa Rica was happening soon. She was all brimming with joy as she saw her Father. She greeted him as if she did not play that trick on him just a week ago.

Rick was overjoyed in seeing his Daughter so happy. It did his heart good to see the darkness she had suffered was not affecting her life too much. He credited Kate and the Good Doctor for this good of an outcome.

"Hey Dad" the Redhead said embracing him.

"Hey Pumpkin please sit down and order then we can talk." Rick said stiffly.

Alexis sat down then scanned the menu the waitress came up and they both blurted out the same order at the same time. That devolved into a giggling laughing session. The waitress nonplused left after writing down their orders.

"So Dad what do you want to talk about?" Alexis asked and to the point.

"I want to ask Kate to move in with me at the loft." Rick said.

Alexis was taken back of all the things her Father could have said that was not one of them.

"Dad…Are you sure…" Alexis started to say.

Rick held up his hand.

"I was not finished…Alexis I have decided I want to marry Kate once that is official then the move in." Rick said.

"Wow? It is not that I did not see that coming but I certainly did but knowing and hearing it said is Wow!" Alexis said.

"I know I don't need your blessing but I would not mind it if you did give it." Rick said.

"Dad…of course you have my blessing. Kate has been my surrogate mother for awhile now…I am happy you want to make it official. So when are you going to ask her?" Alexis said.

"Well we are getting ahead of ourselves. I have not found a ring yet." Rick confessed.

Their meal had appeared and distracted by the food they ate in silence. Once the meal was halfway done the conversation resumed.

"So Dad I'm happy for you…You want me to help you to pick it out?" Alexis smirked over her chocolate milkshake.

"Would you do that Pumpkin I will get you a Pony!" Rick teased.

"Dad don't you think you should retire that old ploy for one of my siblings?" Alexis said smirking.

"Now, who is getting ahead of themselves? I do not have the ring or the answer yet but you have me with another child or more!" Rick said joking.

"I was just looking toward the future Dad." Alexis said.

"Ok let's go I'm finished." Rick said paying the bill and leaving a sizable tip behind.

/

Kate was being tired of doing nothing. After the DIA wrapped up their investigation there had been nothing for about a week the criminals of New York had avoided the 12th precinct. The Boys were busy playing with a paper football. Kate was wondering what Rick was doing then she remembered. He was out with Alexis for a Father Daughter day. She thought it was sweet when a call came in.

"Espo Ryan we have a floater." Kate said.

"Ah Man can't the Coast Guard take care of it?" Ryan said.

"Bro I hate floaters they are all bloaty and possibly will burst." Espo said as they left and drove up to the address.

"Ok Boss is the address?" Ryan said getting out of the car. "I do not see any body of water around here."

"Eh Boss are you sure that Central said a floater?" Espo asked.

"Yeah they were quite specific and also said the ME was enroute why?" Kate asked.

"It does not have a pool either" Espo said.

"So that leaves what a Jacuzzi? Ryan said.

"That or something else on the roof" Kate said.

"The roof…? You did not share that with us." Espo said indigently.

"Well you only asked for the address. Next time Ryan try to be a bit more specific in your request." Kate said.

As they were squabbling Rick appeared with Coffee.

"Thanks for the text Is there floater here? Interesting..." Rick said.

"Why is that interesting Castle" Ryan asked.

"Well see these building were made before centralized water supplies so each building had a Water cistern on the roof I believe that is where we will find our floater." Rick said.

"In the Water Tower? Ew!" Espo said.

They got to the roof and Rick's suspicions were confirmed.

"Say Castle you knew this for your research in Heat Rises right?" Ryan said. "It was the part where Montrose's bullet ended up in the water tower."

"I will never confirm or deny what I know in the name of research." Rick quipped.

"Come on comedians let's get to work!" Kate said not amused but secretly smiling at Rick. He caught on too.

"So Lanie what do we have Central said we had a floater." Kate said.

"Well yes and no the body of a young 20ish white woman was dumped in the water but it looks like blunt force trauma killed her before dumping her in the water tower. There is no foaming around the mouth so she was definitely dead. If you want more I will have it when I get to examine her back at the morgue." Lanie said.

Espo came back to report.

"Becks CSU found tissue and hair which looks like the victim's on the Fan blade over there." Espo said.

"So the victim was lured up here. She was surprised and the killed pushed her into the fan killing her then to cover he or she lifted the cover then dropped her in to remove the DNA. Perhaps she knew the killer?" Rick said.

"Hey Boss I showed the picture of the vic around. She was IDed as Crystal Sky. She paid cash for a room on the 18th floor." Ryan said

"Crystal Sky did you not have a case with a Sky in it Boss?" Espo said.

"Yeah I did…Sky Blue Hayley Blues' sister. Why?" Kate asked.

"Perhaps she did the name as an homage. Sky is doing well I hear" Ryan said.

Espo just looks disgusted at him.

"Yeah according to Alexis the band is better than ever after Sky clean up her act." Rick said.

"Nah Bro it is made up name like Castle does. Think about a name called Nikki Heat? A made up name if you ever heard one! Could you not make the name more real? Like add a Gonzales once an awhile? Espo said.

"Do you have a room number?" Kate said rolling her eyes.

Getting the room number Espo was interviewing all the residence on the 18 floor to see if anyone had seen her or heard anything. Kate and Rick entered the room. It looked a bit too pristine for the supposed sex acts going on in this room.

Rick found a DVD in the player and pressed play. The sounds of people loudly having sex were heard. Both Kate and Rick were sporting red faces having done some of those same noises last night. Rick quickly pressed stop.

"Well that is the source of the noises but why the deception? If she wanted to be nondescript then why come here?" Rick asked.

Kate shrugged and returned to the precinct. They boys completing the canvas returned later.

"It just does not add up." Ryan said back at the precinct. "Out of all the residence one said she was not a hooker. Everyone else said she was."

"Who was that Ryan?" Kate asked.

Ryan gave her the name.

/

Rick and Kate were knocking on the man's door.

The man opened the door. He was slovenly and looked like he had not bathed.

"Yeah what do you want?" He asked.

"NYPD I heard you talked to my detectives your story does not match any of the others I want to know why?" Kate said.

The man stepped aside and allowed Kate and Rick to come in. The guy looked a bit shifty and had porn available to see.

"I bet you like watching don't you" Rick said. "It must have been driving you crazy hearing all those noises coming from the next door. So what did you do?"

Rick uncovers the peephole.

"Ok you can answer questions here or at the station your choice." Kate said.

"Here please?" The scruffy man said.

"Ok state for the record what is your name?" Kate asked.

Ziff Falgrad. He said.

"Ok Ziff you tell us what you know?" Kate said.

"Well I was friendly with her I talked to her when doing laundry." Ziff said.

"When did you talk last?" Rick asked.

"The night she was killed she was heading downstairs to pick up her laundry." Ziff said.

"Did she look anxious or nervous?" Kate asked.

"No she was calm. She was carrying her laptop. She was always on it." Ziff said.

"What do you mean she was always on it?" Rick asked. "Oh that must have disappointed you looking in and seeing her with a headphone on typing away on her laptop."

"Yeah it was" Ziff said glumly.

"So when she came back to her room… Were you watching? Ziff?" Kate asked.

"No she didn't do anything so I covered the hole and put on porn." Ziff said.

Rick looked at Kate then at Ziff.

"We believe you. Do you have any idea where her Laptop went?" Kate asked.

"No once she was missing I was going to steal it to see what she was writing when I got in the room it was not there." Ziff said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Rick disappointed but learned the woman was on the computer daily or make that nightly. Either way Ryan would need to get the ISP activity log for her whoever she turned out to be. They returned to the precinct. Kate was settling in the boys were out. Kate once settled looked at the Murder board.

"Ah the age old story of country girl comes to the city to seek fortune and finds death instead. It is played out too many times in this city." Rick sadly said.

"Castle that is pretty morbid what is wrong?" Kate asked.

Before Rick could open his mouth Ryan followed by Espo rushed into the bullpen.

"Her name is not Crystal Sky and she is certainly not from Lubbock Tx. We got a fingerprint ID. Meet Ericka Albrook an honor student from Harvard." Ryan said.

"Great work Ryan any word on next of kin?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I got Harvard to list next of kin. They are from Conn. They should be here soon to ID the body." Espo said. "That is not all we have the killer's partial print on the ladder on the tower. It was in the victim's blood. We're running it now but so far no match."

"Well if the killer left behind the print we know he is no professional but an amateur. This was a smart killer to be sure by placing her in the water. It was not enough to not think to remove his prints from the scene. This killer has never done it before. It was a crime of opportunity. Perhaps the killer surprised the victim? Since the roof was where the residence to go for a smoke perhaps he surprised her she fell back into fan the blade hit her she slumps dead frightened the killer dumps her in the water but in haste left a print behind." Rick said.

"That is frighteningly sounds like a plausible story. Who are you and where did you stash the real Rick Castle" Kate said teasing.

"Wow Castle I never thought I would see the day." Ryan quipped.

"Detective Beckett…? The next of kin are here." LT said.

"Come on Castle we need to talk to them." Kate said.

\\\\\

"Hello I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle. I am so sorry for your loss. Are you able to answer a few questions?" Kate said with such compassion.

Rick was still amazed how Kate who had suffered a similar fate was able to confront this almost daily. It was a reminder of her towering strength he so admired.

"Why Detective was she here? She was supposed to be in Europe for 6 weeks." Mrs. Albrook said between the tears.

Rick offered her a tissue.

"We are going to find out what she was doing." Kate said. "So tell me about your Daughter?"

"She was always a smart bright happy little girl. Why she was found in this place we have no idea." Mrs. Albrook said.

"Did she have a boyfriend or friends from school in this area?" Rick asked.

"No all her friends met her at the Airport so she said. I personally did not see any of them though." Mr. Albrook said looking very grim.

"What was the last day you had contact with your Daughter?" Kate asked.

"It was Tuesday Morning early. She was looking very excited." Mr. Albrook said. "Please find whoever did this horrible misdeed."

LT appeared to escort them out.

Rick looked at Kate at her desk as he set the coffee down.

"She left the Airport and checked to the room the same day almost hours after she left her parents." Rick said.

"Well the parents were no help at all. Rick what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Well I'm doing what I do best Kate research. I plugged her name to see if anything would pop in the ether." Rick said looking at his phone.

"So did you find anything?" Kate asked.

"Well maybe. It is a newspaper article dated about 2 years ago." Rick said.

"What does it say?" Kate asked.

"It only mentions her once in the article. She is listed as the friend of the deceased in a car accident." Rick said.

"Friend of the Deceased? Who died Castle?" Kate asked.

"A Pam Bauer." Rick said.

Kate got on the phone to talk to Mrs. Albrook.

Rick looked at her expectantly.

"The article was correct a Pamela Bauer was her best friend. She has always suspected foul play." Kate said.

"Espo get me a copy of the State Police Report for this crash." Kate said.

"I'll get right on that Becks but we got a copy of her credit card charges. We have a hit on a restaurant near midtown." Espo said.

"Ok Espo get on that report. Castle and I will go to the restaurant." Kate said. "Come on Castle."

\\\\\

Rick noticed immediately the restaurant.

"Hey this is Margo's I took Alexis here a few months back. Their tortellini was magnificent." Rick said as they walked in to talk to the hostess.

"Hello Holly" Rick said being his most charming self.

His star power wattage was full bright Kate noticed.

"Good Morning Mr. Castle are you want your usual table?" Holly asked.

"Not today Holly I need to see your server receipts for an Erika Albrook on Wednesday about mid day?" Rick said.

Kate stood back this was part of his domain.

"Sure Mr. Castle It shows here that she was splitting the bill." Holly said eager to please.

"Yes and who was that other person I am planning a surprise but I don't know this friend." Rick said looking lost.

"Ok it was a Talia McTeague." Holly said trying to be helpful.

"Oh Talia huh well thank you for you help Holly I will be sure to see you soon." Rick said with a wink.

"Oh Thank You Mr. Castle" Holly beamed. Kate just lurked in the background.

"I got it" Rick said once they return to the car.

Kate was on the phone to get Ryan to pick up Talia McTeague.

\\\\\

Once they had returned LT informed them that Talia was waiting in the interview room.

"Hello Talia this is Mr. Castle and I am Detective Beckett I'm so sorry for your loss." Kate said as they both sat down to face her.

"Who died?" Talia asked.

"Erika Albrook. I understand you had lunch with her on Wednesday were you close?" Kate asked.

"Erika is dead? How…?" Talia asked.

"That is what we are trying to find out. So what is your relationship with her?" Rick asked.

"We were classmates in college. We are or were in her case both Computer Science Majors." Talia said.

"Computer Science go on what was the reason for the meeting?" Kate asked.

"Not much she was asking me about certain topics we learn in school that she was fuzzy on." Talia said.

"Ok was she nervous or anxious?" Kate asked.

"Yes before she got to the table I saw her arguing with a man who held her wrists." Talia said. "She begged me to forget I even saw them together."

"Did you get a good look at her assailant?" Kate asked.

Talia nodded her head yes.

"Good I'm going to get a sketch artist in here and perhaps you can help us ok?" Kate said.

Talia nodded her head. Both Kate and Rick left and Kate called up the Precinct Artist.

So the plot thickens she wanted pointers for something she did not want anyone to know. Rick said.

"I think I know what she was doing." Espo said. "Here is that police report you wanted. See what the time of the accident. And see who was the insurance company?"

Kate looked at the file.

"Ok Espo I see the names but I am not making any connections." Kate said.

"That is because you don't have all the pieces" Tori said. "Come with me and I will show you."

Everyone got up to follow Tori to her terminal.

"She was a hacker. I could follow her movements after I figured out her IP addressed at the hotel. She picked it for the free Wi Fi plus the way the signals were mixed it would be very hard to determine hers in the group of out going signals. Lucky for us she was a creature of habit. She was online only when she was supposedly with clients. Having that window there was not that many out going signals. I pinged each individually and discovered hers. Once I got her IP I was able to trace her activities. It looks like she succeeded in her hack." Tori said.

"It is the same the insurance company." Kate said.

"Yes but not only that she was looking at only one file. It was the phone number from a Lawyer's office." Tori said.

"What the call to the insurance company came from a Lawyer's office? What were you after Erika?" Rick said.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori looked further into the log of the ISP. There she found what she suspected would be there. She sure was busy. She said to herself as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She final called Espo over.

"Where did Beckett and Castle go?" Tori asked.

"Their normal Appt if you have something you can show me." Espo said.

"Ok I found her latest activity. She was in the Files of Banks and Bauer. It is the lawyer firm which called the insurance company. She was looking through their list of directories. She found the man whose number was listed in the Insurance Company.

"What is the Lawyer's name?" Espo asked.

"He is no longer a lawyer but looking through the back history I was able to find the name." Tori said.

"And that was?" Espo asked.

"Ian Blaylock. I have his address here." Tori said handing the address to Espo as her held on to the paper a bit longer than she should have.

Espo smiled then she released it and smiled at him.

Espo went to the bullpen and retrieved Ryan together they ended up at the apt of the Lawyer in question.

Espo knocked at the door.

"NYPD open up." Espo said loudly.

"Hey what is that smell?" Ryan asked.

"Decomp Stand Back." Espo said smashing the door. The smell of decomp was thick.

They looked up and saw a man strung up and the smell was quite strong. Espo got out the menthol salve and placed it under his nose then offered some to Ryan. Once the smell was not overpowering he called it in. Central dispatched the ME.

/

Kate and Rick were at the office of Dr. Carter Burke. Kate was almost as still as a stone. Rick was fidgeting. It was like this for all their appts. Soon it was their turn. The Dr. ushered them in.

"So you missed last week's apt. Can you tell me has there been any progress?" The good Dr asked after they had both settled on the couch.

They were sitting much closer than the last time he had seen them. He took that as a good sign.

Kate spoke first.

"We had an honest conversation on what I wanted. Rick promised me he would reply soon." Kate said.

"Rick, can you elaborate?" The Dr. asked.

Rick got up and went to the Dr's chair and whispered something in his ear.

Kate was curious.

"Well Dr. I just don't want to comment it would spoil the surprise." Rick said giving him a glimpse of the ring he had just bought with Alexis' expert help.

"Kate, would you excuse us for a moment? Please wait outside I have something to discuss with Rick. Thank you Susan will take care of you." He said as Susan came in to escort her out.

Once Kate was out of the room the Dr turned to him.

"I see that is a pretty good reply. Are you sure she is ready?" The Dr. asked.

"Well I am hoping she is…The conversation in the car we had. It was about our future. She told me she felt she needed more from me that her just being my girlfriend is not enough." Rick said.

"So have you given a thought to where you want to propose?" The Dr. asked.

"Yes I have I want to do it when she is not distracted. I think after this case is over." He said.

"I hope you do not choose to do over the top. She would never appreciate that…This is coming from someone who has a good feeling on her pulse." The Dr. advised.

"Oh no those thoughts have gone away a long time. I am going to do it where it means something to the both of us." Rick said.

"That is good can we include Kate back into this discussion?" The Dr. asked.

Rick nodded.

"Good Susan could you escort Ms. Beckett back in Please." He said to his receptionist.

"Thank you Kate for this minor interruption" The Dr. said. Rick has told me in private what this situation is and it is nothing to cause you any alarm.

"So you have been together how long?" The Dr. asked.

"About a year..." Kate quietly said grasping Rick's hand.

"Yeah lots of things had happen over that year." Rick said. "It had led me to believe time is short. Kate if we take this next step I need to know you are all in. You can not back out for any reason."

"Rick, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth." Kate said being earnest.

"Kate I believe you but then what about children? We are both young if you want that sort of thing." Rick said.

"Children is this not sort of sudden? Where is this coming from?" Kate asked a bit worried.

"Kate Rick does not want to alarm you. He just wants a general idea if you want them or not. It is just a simple question." The Dr said hoping to reduce his patient's anxiety.

"Oh I see well in general I like children. I would like my own one day. What about you Rick?" Kate asked fearful in his reply.

"Well with the right woman I would not object in giving Alexis what she always wanted a sibling." Rick said.

"I see well I can see you are in agreement on that topic. Kate or Rick you have anything else to add?" The Good Dr. asked as he looked at the two of them.

Kate said nothing Rick kept his eyes on Kate but was silent too.

"Good well our session is over for today. I have to say Kate wonderful improvement and Rick you too. I will see you next week." The Dr. said while rising out of his chair. He escorted them to the door.

Kate and Rick went to the receptionists then made the appointment for the following week. They left arm in arm.

/

Getting back to the loft Rick got busy making dinner. Kate went to the bedroom to change. She after changing sat on the bed and looked at their belongings together. She was at peace seeing how they blended so well. So could not remember the last time they slept in the apt. Kate paused. She no longer thought of the apt as her space. When did that idea creep in she wondered. She was broken out of her reverie by the heated whispers of two co-conspirators. Intrigued she stealthy walked into the kitchen it was Rick and her Daughter. Her Daughter? Kate wondered for a moment. When did she claim Alexis as her own?

Alexis was the first to notice she was standing there.

"Hi Kate how was your day?" Alexis asked.

Rick seeing Kate suggested to Alexis for them to go to the living room to relax. Alexis agreed.

"Come on Kate let's go discuss things." Alexis said holding her hand out.

Kate took it and she led her into the living room. They sat down.

"I hope you do not mind me pulling you way from the kitchen." Alexis said.

"Not at all why do you ask?" Kate said.

"Well Dad is a bit of a perfectionist in the kitchen. He does not mind people helping but having people standing around watching him create bothers him." Alexis explained.

"He has never told me that?" Kate wondered what else that he has withheld for the sake of their relationship.

"Honestly he would not. He would never tell you to make you feel the least bit uncomfortable. He is not that way. I only know because I raised him." Alexis smirked.

"I see well Thanks Alexis that is good to know." Kate said smiling. "So are you excited to go on your trip?"

"Oh yes I am it is an adventure of a lifetime." Alexis said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but before you leave would you spend as much time as you can spare with him?" Kate said.

"Ok I am finished with finals and I am coming home today. The Dorms have to be empty during the summer they are fumigating and doing repairs." Alexis said. "May I ask why you want me not that I mind but I am curious over the reason?"

"Well one thing he misses you greatly. And second this case is reminding him about you leaving to go somewhere. The victim told her parents she was going some where but ended up dead here in the city miles away from where she was supposed to be. He trusts you Alexis but he is still worried." Kate confided.

"Ok I guess it is not just you he hides things from. Thanks Kate for looking out for him." Alexis said.

"Always Alexis he is my one and done." Kate said.

Just then Rick was presenting what he had been so slavishly preparing.

"Dinner is ready Pumpkin would you get the plates and silverware?" Rick asked.

"Yes Dad" she said arising to do the assigned chore.

"What can I do?" Kate asked.

"Well a red wine will go great with this meal could you go and select one?" Rick asked.

Sure Rick. Kate said going to the wine rack and selecting the wine and the crystal goblets to pour it in.

Kate and Alexis returned to the table when Martha breezed in.

"Hello darlings." She said as she kissed Alexis, Kate and Rick on the cheek.

"Mother we are having dinner you are most welcome to join."

"Thank you Richard but I have other dinner plans excuse me I must go and change" Martha said breezing up the stairs.

The dinner had begun. It was a lively and joyous affair. After dinner Alexis told Rick how she was done for the semester and she needed his help to empty her Dorm room for the Summer.

Rick groaned and complained that he had eaten way too much for any activity. Kate and Alexis cajoled and together they ended up at Alexis Room where they met both Kevin and Javi boxing things.

"I thought you guys were on this case." Kate said suspiciously.

"Yeah we were then Gates kicked us out." Ryan said "Then Little Castle called said she needed help so we agreed there is going to be food right?"

"Yes Uncle Ryan there will be food provided right Daddy?" Alexis said.

"Yeah there are leftovers" Rick said.

"Rick!" Kate exclaimed.

"Boss no we like Castle's leftovers." Ryan said.

"There are all the boxes" Javi said. "Now where is that truck you promised?"

"He will be here soon I just got his text." Alexis said.

"He…? Alexis do you have anything to tell us?" Rick said with his eyes narrowed.

Just then a tall redheaded boy a bit older than Alexis popped his head in.

"Did someone order a truck?" He said.

Alexis moved over to him and then Lanie poked her head in.

"So sorry I'm late that other body was a mess." Lanie said.

"What other body?" Kate asked suspiciously at the boys.

They looked like they had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Max looked at the assembled group as Alexis kissed him.

"Guys, Dad, Kate and Lanie this is Maxwell Smart my boyfriend." Alexis said.

"Maxwell good to meet you finally" Rick said shaking his hand.

"Please just call me Max. Yes it is my name my parents just loved the show." Max said.

"Great just tell me where the truck is and we can be getting this place emptied." Javi said hefting the first box.

It took no time to empty the Dorm room. They all followed the truck to the loft and deposited the boxes in the front room.

The boys along with Max demolished the leftovers and Rick had to order a couple of pizzas with beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was pleasantly drowsy went Rick picked her up and placed her on the bed. She thought she heard him say.

"Kate I will ask you to marry me one day." Rick said.

Kate could not tell if she was dreaming of not so she just fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Rick seeing Kate contented he slipped in beside her. He was happy his Daughter was back home and safe. Everything was working well. This case has gotten crazy by the second body. That would keep until tomorrow. Rick fell into a deep sleep.

/

The Boys and Kate were back at the second Crime scene.

"Hey Becks where is Castle?" Espo asked.

"What is wrong Boys are you missing your playmate?" Kate asked.

"Boss there is nothing here CSU would have found whatever you are looking for." Ryan complained since they have been searching for over an hour.

"I know it has to be here" Kate muttered.

Kate closed her eyes then visualized the room. She had a thought. Opening her eyes she got the boys to move the bookcase a bit. There behind the bookcase were the remains of a Cell Phone.

"There it is" Kate said removing the item.

"That's the burner phone…How did you know?" Ryan asked.

"It is called Visualization. I learned this technique to handle my PTSD." Kate said.

"Well it also helps in your investigations too" Ryan quipped.

"Yeah Bro it works well I learned that in the Army to spot something which was not quite right in any scene." Espo said.

"So we found what we need… Can we go now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah there is nothing else here. I'm heading to see Lanie you head back to the precinct with this maybe a tech can tell us what is on this." Kate said.

/

Kate was walking into the Morgue.

"Hey Girlfriend I was wondering when you are going to be stopping by." Lanie said.

"Ok Lanie fill me in what killed both victims and when did that happen?" Kate said getting right to the point.

"Ok victim number two was killed at least 4 days ago." Lanie said.

"You mean the day of the lunch?" Kate asked.

"Well I am not sure what you mean but he was way dead before the victim one was." Lanie said.

"I found creosote under the fingernails of victim one mixed with Coal dust." Lanie said.

"Ok Lanie so what killed them?" Kate asked.

"The first victim was the hematoma in the brain from the blunt force trauma. The second one was supposedly a hanging? Wrong he was strangled then staged as a hanging." Lanie said.

"What gave you that conclusion?" Kate asked.

"The ligature marks were straight across not upward where the body would pull against the rope." Lanie said. "I might get some DNA off the second body's fingernails. Whoever they were he put up a fight."

"Thanks Lanie send the results of the DNA test ok?" Kate said rushing out the door.

\\\\\

Tori was hard at work reviving the burner phone which Espo had brought. She was surprised to see him hovering and watching her work her magic as he called it. She thought he was very cute and handsome but unmarried why she wondered. Did he have a temper?

"There I got it… This is interesting. The last call was to the victim it was a text." Tori said.

"What was the time stamp of that call?" Espo asked.

"11 PM the night of the first murder." Tori said.

"Are you able to access that text?" Espo asked.

"Partially but I can reconstruct the Skype call it will take some time." Tori said.

"The call was done via Skype?" Espo asked.

"Yes the laptop was all that victim one carried. It has everything. She used it for all her phone calls too. I would have thought you would have found it by now." Tori said.

Kate came into the bull pen and added the information Lanie had given.

"Hey Becks we got some information of that smashed burner." Espo said taking his desk.

"Ok Espo what did you find?" Kate asked.

"Well there was a call on it to victim number one at 11 that night of the killing." Espo said.

"What Espo are you sure? That is Thursday night or Friday Morning right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it would be why are you…" Espo said

"According to Lanie the TOD is listed as late Wednesday. He could not have responded to the call…her killer set it up." Kate said.

"Yeah well one other thing. Tori said that this call was not by phone but by her laptop. It was a Skype call." Espo said.

"A Skype call huh? Espo we have to find that laptop." Kate said rising.

"Hey Becks…? Where are you going?" Espo asked.

"I have an appointment with a Lawyer firm." Kate said.

Kate got in the elevator and called Rick.

"Hey beautiful… What is up?" Rick asked.

"Nothing just missing your voice I am heading to the lawyer office. That second body was once a lawyer there." Kate said.

"Kate Please be careful this has the makings of a John Grisham novel with all these lawyers ending up dead." Rick said.

"Rick so far there is only one." Kate said "so what are you doing?"

"Well Alexis and I had a lazer tag battle now we are fencing next is the Father Daughter Movie marathon. Thanks Kate." Rick said.

"Thank me for what?" Kate said as she was getting into her squad car.

"Just being you. I love you I have to go Lord Robin is taking advantage of my distraction." Rick said. "Take that you fiend!"

"I love you too Rick see you soon." Kate said hanging up the phone.

Kate smile thinking that Father Daughter day would do him good to have more pleasant memories. She was glad the Father Daughter day was going so well. She did miss him by her side though.

\\\\\

Kate entered the Law offices of Bauer and Banks. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello I'm Detective Beckett with NYPD. I have an appointment with a Mitch Bauer?" Kate said.

"Oh yes Mr. Bauer is expecting you I will have Ernesto to escort you." She said.

Kate was escorted to the computer room of the Law office he saw a man who looked remarkably like the man Talia had sketched. Ernesto stood outside as Kate was ushered in.

"What do you mean we were hacked and when did this happen?" Mitch said.

"We did not know until NYPD called us and told us we were a victim of the hack. It was professionally done too." The computer expert said.

"Mr. Bauer can I have a word with you in private. Kate said. I'm your 10 o clock appointment Detective Kate Beckett NYPD." Kate said.

"Ok detective right this way Ernesto please return to your post." Mitch said.

Kate noticed the heighten security there were men who she assumed were guards everywhere.

He ushered her into his office and told his secretary to hold all his calls.

Kate sat down.

"It was kind of you to make the time I can see you are a busy man. I will get to the point." Kate said.

Mitch looked nervous.

"Why did you threaten Erika at the restaurant on Wednesday? Do not deny you were there we have several eyewitnesses placing you there." Kate asked.

"Ok Detective I will come clean. I was there to warn her to stop digging into my niece's death. Nothing good would come from it." Mitch said.

"Really were you sent to scare her off and when that did not work you sent someone to kill her?" Kate asked.

"What Poor Mary and James! Oh My G-d Erika is dead?" Mitch said slumping in his chair.

"You did not know?" Kate asked.

The man shook his head no.

"How…How did this happen? I knew I should have called her Parents as soon as I saw her in NY. She pleaded with me not to do it. I should not have listened!" Mitch said overcome with grief for his best friend's Daughter's death.

"Your hacker that was Erika she found something in your files which got her killed. Who do you represent?" Kate asked.

"Detective that is classified information. We represent Bankers, important businessmen and Politicians to name a few. None of them would like to know their information was hacked." Mitch said.

"Ok you obviously are close to the victim and her parents can you give me how close?" Kate asked.

"James Albrook is a CPA we met in college and he and my Brother Jasper were close friends we ran that campus the three amigos!" Mitch said.

Kate nodded.

"I was a groomsman at his wedding to Mary. I was there at the christening of Erika their only child. She was my goddaughter." Mitch said.

Kate was busy taking notes.

"Then Jasper married Sophie and had Pamela and they grew up together in Conn where the two girls were just a continuation between Jasper and James with me now on the sidelines. I went to Law School and formed this firm. It was a tragic blow to learn of the accident and now Erika." He said. "I guess one could not go without the other."

"I am so sorry for your loss but did you know Erika had uncovered that there was a call to this law firm just after the accident? The cell records show it was at the scene of the accident. However, the State police indicated there was only the victim in the car. However, as you can see here there is a second set of footprints leading away from the car." Kate said.

"So what does that prove?" Mitch said getting defensive.

"It means the state police were paid off by this firm. Erika has the evidence." Kate said.

"Ok we know we had a lawyer who was not above doing things not strictly by the books." Mitch said.

"Oh in other words he was a crooked lawyer?" Kate asked.

"Yes we found him out in an internal audit he was quietly let go about 4 months after we were informed of his dealings." Mitch said.

"Why was not this person given to the police? Oh I see the corruption has not stopped an investigation would ruin the firm. So you bought him off eh?" Kate said.

"Yes the firm elders decided to sweep him under the rug." Mitch said.

"So who was this crooked lawyer you bought off with your dirty money?" Kate asked.

"Ian Blaylock…" Mitch said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori was busy recreating the hack with the assistance of the Computer tech at the law firm. She had uncovered Ian Blaylock's client list. It was also showing a detailed log of his billing. On the night of the accident Erika was searching there were two calls one from the client and another 15 minutes later. They both were clients. One was Colin Rigsdale III the other was more mysterious but Tori was able to locate a name.

Senator William H. Bracken.

Espo had enlisted Ryan's help in finding the missing laptop. Espo watched the tapes again and noticed the return trip up with the laundry the laptop was missing. That with the creosote and coal dust led him and Ryan to be searching in the basement.

"So Bro are you sure she came up with out it?" Ryan said having no luck in discovering the hiding place.

"Yeah Bro I am" Espo said.

"Bro I should not be telling you this but I just have to tell my Bro!" Ryan said.

"Tell me what?" Espo asked searching the rafters.

He noticed each time he placed his hand up on the rafters a trickle of coal dust would fall.

"Bro keep this to yourself just for right now and act surprised when Jenny has me announce it." Ryan said.

"Bro announce what?" Espo got off the machine and decided to look for the trickle on the machines.

"Bro you are going to be an Uncle! Jenny is pregnant!" Ryan said.

"Well Congratulations Bro come give me a hand." Espo said as he found the trickle and reach up and pulled down the missing laptop. "Bingo!"

\\\\\\

Tori was given the laptop and immediately she went to work on it. It was so well password protected it would take her days to open all the files but she was good enough to find the Skype call.

"I'm getting scared…There is someone following me."

"I too want out. Meet me on the roof at midnight."

So that was the call? Good work Tori.

"Yes it will take me more time but this laptop has passwords harder to break than the NSA. Oh before I forget. We have two names of clients which were billed on the night of the crash. One was Colin Rigsdale III." Tori said.

"And the other…?" Espo asked.

"It was Senator William H. Bracken." Tori said.

"You don't say! Good work Tori keep on that laptop." Espo said.

\\\\\

"Ryan Bro come over here." Espo said from the break room.

"What do you want Bro?" Ryan asked.

"Bro…Look busy" Espo said.

"Ok I am busy so what is up?" Ryan asked.

"We found another of the Dragon's footprints." Espo said.

"What you have to be joking… this case?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah this case. What should we do? Should we sit on it?" Espo asked.

"I think we need to include Castle on our discovery but until we know more keep Beckett out." Ryan said.

"Yeah Bro I agree. So we have the name of the client who called the lawyer and which was at the scene of the crash." Espo said.

"Yeah who was it?" Ryan asked.

"It was Colin Rigsdale III" Espo said.

"That name we can give to Beckett" Ryan said.

They agreed and came back to their desks Kate was waiting for them.

"So is your tea social finish and are you ready to do some real police work for once?" Kate asked. "I don't want to know your gossip do you have anything?"

"Yeah Espo found the missing laptop and Tori was able to uncover the name of the client who was standing at the crash site." Ryan said.

"Ok who was the real driver?" Kate asked.

"Colin Rigsdale III was the person who made the call." Espo said.

"Great call the insurance company and find out if the car was still in their lock up." Kate said.

Ryan got off the phone with a big smile.

"So Ryan out with it!" Kate said.

"The claim was never paid. They were still investigating. We have CSU on the scene and we are getting interesting results from the car." Ryan said.

"Good work Ryan how soon will CSU have a report?" Kate asked.

"Very soon they have found blood evidence that the woman was killed in the passenger seat." They have found Male hair left at the scene in the headrest. Those hairs could only been placed there when the head was forcefully pushed back into it. The test also showed that the male was about 20 years old at the time of the rupture from the scalp. DNA results will be coming." Ryan said.

"Good get an arrest warrant for this perp Ryan" Kate said.

"Tori came over. I was doing an exhaustive search for any pictures posted on the night of that crash and we have one posted by an Ellen Harris. It shows a Male staggering out of the victim's car." Tori said.

"Thanks goodness for social Media!" Ryan said.

"Ryan, how are you coming with that arrest warrant?" Kate asked.

"I'm on hold it is before the judge now." Ryan said.

"Ok Ryan keep at it. Tori good work tell me when you have more of those files opened." Kate said.

Tori acknowledged then went back to her office to see if her brute cracking methods had yielded any results.

"I got it!" Ryan said.

"Good Espo and Ryan you are with me!" Kate said.

/

Kate Beckett and the rest of NYPD were at this exclusive country club in the Scarsdale district.

"I must protest." The gate keeper said.

Kate barged right in to the dining area.

"Are you Colin Rigsdale III?" Kate asked.

"Yes I am…" Said Colin

"Excuse me I am his lawyer. Ernest Banks. I demand to see the warrant." He said.

"You are out of luck Detective this warrant is good for NYC and we are not in that jurisdiction." Mr. Banks said.

"Maybe they don't but I do!" Sheriff Brackles said.

"Oh Yes I see well the warrant is still for NYC." Mr. Banks argued.

"Well you should have looked at the warrant more carefully your client is going to NYC to help them in their investigation. Then you will end up in King's county system. Let's go!" the Sheriff said.

Colin looked at his half brother with a very mean look. Then he was pulled away. Kate carefully removed the silverware and placed them in evidence bags as they left the room.

In the car she transferred them to Ryan.

"Ryan get all of these checked before we get to the Precinct." Kate said.

"Right Boss." Ryan said.

"Espo, how is our guest doing?" Kate said driving back to the precinct.

"He is silent but comfortable." Espo said.

"Boss Bingo the fingerprint matches." Ryan said showing the print and Man who it belongs.

"Good work Ryan… Espo take our guest to interrogation room 1." Kate said.

Kate took all the evidence then took a deep breath and she wished Rick was by her side. She entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Banks so good of you come in so quickly." Kate said.

Mr. Banks was conferring with his client when Kate began.

"You client is in a big heap of trouble Conspiracy to commit murder. My goodness the jury will not like that one." Kate said.

"Detective my client is here to assist so what can he do?" Mr. Banks said.

"Well what he can do is plead guilty of this conspiracy we are bringing in his co-conspirator now." Kate said.

"My client knows nothing of what you are speaking?" Mr. Banks said after a conferring with him.

"Really? So this woman he does not know? He went to college with her and she was best friend of this woman who was tragically killed by your client. But we can not claim that because it is in the Kings county jurisdiction but it will lead to motive for this conspiracy." Kate said.

The lawyer talked to his client. Then spoke to Kate.

"My client will stipulate he knew both persons but again he knows nothing of such a conspiracy." Mr. Banks said.

Kate laid down the smoking gun. It was a bunch of stills found on Erika's laptop.

"So this is not your client here. Here, here and here?" Kate said. "He appears drunk and that car in the background was the car of our victim's best friend. Here is a picture of him calling on his cell phone. Cell records indicate he called an Ian Blaylock. A lawyer in your firm until a few months ago until you canned him Mr. Banks."

"Ok My client admits it is his picture but he does not claim to any conspiracy." Mr. Banks said.

"So your client has admitted to murder but not conspiracy interesting I am sure the DA will be most interested in this interrogation." Kate said.

Kate got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Banks asked.

"Oh I'm done here the Sheriff is outside waiting to take you to the county lockup. He has been sitting watching this interrogation. We have turned over all our evidence of your client committing murder then your co conspirator is next door saying it was all your idea. Have a good life in Prison." Kate said walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Espo in interrogation room two was dealing with the half brother.

"Let me tell you a story Martin" Espo said. "Where is your lawyer? Oh that is right he is next door defending your half brother."

Martin said nothing.

"Any way this story is about you. You were not privy to the Rigsdale fortune because your mother was only a scullery maid for the Rigsdale estate. You were always reminded of your lowly station anything and anytime something glamorous happened there. At least you were not penniless you did have a roof over your head provided by his Father. But you envied your half brother's life." Espo said.

Martin looked away Espo could see the hurt on his face.

"Now you were finally going to get your due. Your Brother was in trouble. You knew he had murdered his girlfriend didn't you. But now 2 years later his lawyers could not help him anymore. He had only one person still willing to help him. Have I got this narrative well enough?" Espo asked. "No? Maybe I should continue with this story."

Espo heard a knock at the door. It was Ryan.

"The brother had confessed to murder but not conspiracy." Ryan said.

"Thanks Bro" Espo said as he stood aside to let the Lawyer in.

Embolden the family Lawyer entered.

"You have not asked any questions of my client have you?" Mr. Banks asked.

"Certainly not…! I've been regaling Mr. Martin Tillage a little story to while away the minutes 'til you were finished with his brother the murderer." Espo said.

"Well yes he has been charged and arrested for murder but not this client. I want time to confer with him alone Please."Mr. Banks said.

Espo left the room and met Kate and Ryan in the observation room.

"So Bro what did you think of my story?" Espo asked.

"Bro it was worthy of a Castle one!" Ryan said.

"So do you think it is enough?" Espo asked.

"Not yet but the lawyer looks like he is done." Kate said.

"Ok it is show time. Er Becks what are you doing?" Espo asked.

"I'm coming in with you." Kate said.

"Oh… then after you" Espo said being a gentleman.

"Oh… hello again Detective Beckett my client want to plead guilty but not of murder but indifference to a corpse." Mr. Banks said.

"Ok I will give that to my DA but if you accept this plea you have to tell us everything." Kate said.

Kate left and conferred with the DA in the Captain's office. She waited for the fax to print out the plea deal. It was about 25 minutes before she reappeared with the statement and plea deal.

"Here is your deal 5-10 for conspiracy to deface a corpse." I think I would sign the form if I was you." Kate said.

Martin looked at his lawyer when he gave the Ok he signed the plea deal. That done Kate waited for the full story.

"What detective Esposito said is true. I did know about the murder of my brother's girlfriend. I was in love with Erika but she never saw me. So when my brother told me I needed to get a laptop filled with secrets I jumped at the chance to finally be acknowledged as one of them." Martin said.

"So tell me what did your Brother offer you in proof of this laptop's existence?" Kate asked.

"Just his word and I was supposed to go to his ex-lawyer's apt in the city. There I was to obtain the person who had the laptop. I never knew who this person was. My brother gave me the key." Martin said.

"Ok so you enter the room and you killed Ian?" Kate asked.

"No I did not kill him. He was already dead I swear. The cell was ringing in his hand. It was a Skype session so I answered it. It gave me a location and time. The fan just then turned on it might have had a timer so the phone flew out of his hand and landed behind the book case. I was not strong enough to move the book case. So I left Mr. Blaylock swinging. I had to get to the meet." Martin said.

"Ok go on." Kate said.

"I arrived on the roof and saw the girl of my dreams. I just wanted to say hello but I surprised her coming out of the dark. She tripped and hit her head hard on the fan. I felt for a pulse but there was none as there was so much blood. I could not bear to see her like that so I opened the door to the cistern and tried to reach the water to wash her off and she slipped out of my hand into the water. I heard someone coming so I ran away." Martin said.

"So you have no idea how your brother obtained the key to Ian's apt?" Kate asked.

Martin shook his head no.

"Where is that key now Martin?" Kate asked.

"I have it in my pocket." Martin said.

"Please produce it." Kate asked.

"Espo give this to Ryan and have it tested for everything." Kate said.

"So have you touched this key with your fingers?" Kate asked seeing it wrapped in a handkerchief.

"No I wore gloves." Martin said.

"Why did you not wear gloves on that roof?" Kate asked.

"I did not want to get them wet. So I took them off. It would be the only time I could ever touch my love on the face." Martin said.

"Why did you not call the police?" Kate asked.

"I was scared. I felt I was being set up." Martin said.

"All say you were being set up by your no good murdering brother. He wanted you to be the fall guy." Kate said. "You know if you would have called the police we would have exonerated you. Ian was long dead before you arrived. Now for that mistake you are serving 5 to 10 in the state pen."

Kate got up and exited the room. She was so sad for that poor man.

Kate turned in the plea deal and got ready to go home.

She got a curious text from Rick.

"**Meet me where it all began the one which rain could not stop**."

Kate texted back

"**on my way**."

She knew what he was referring. It was the night where their relationship was born. That night on the swings when she thought he was lost to her forever. She sat in the rain for hours before coming to him. It was also the swings which he forgave her for leaving for 3 months.

She was right it was the swings. She was smiling as she saw him sitting on the swings. She sat in the swing next to him then pushed off a little.

"So the case…?" Rick asked.

"It is over. She was killed by an accident. Your idea of her tripping was the truth. But her death was not in vain. She unearthed a murder of at least 2 people maybe more." Kate said.

"That is good." Rick said. "I wish I was with you on this one…"

"Rick you were if not in the body but in the spirit. I used the techniques you taught me to good use. Espo even made a story worthy of you though the boys missed you." She said.

"As I missed you and them…Oh that is good that the case is over…Kate a week and a half ago you asked me where we were going. I could not reply at that time I would have ruined this." Rick said.

Rick got down on one knee.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett would you become my one and done? Then do me the honor to grant me the answer of this question. Would you marry me?" Rick said.

Rick produced the finest diamond encrusted ring which dazzled in the sunlight. Kate was taken back by its fire and brilliance. She did not need to think she bent down and kissed him as the night it all began.

"Yes" she said quietly. "I will marry you!"

Kate was crying and so was Rick as he placed it on her finger. Then they kissed again.


End file.
